ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Casper (2025 film)
Casper is a 2025 animated film produced by Square Enix for Walt Disney Pictures and The Harvey Entertainment Company. It will be directed by Testuya Nomura and Takeshi Nozue, and animated by Visual Works. Plot A vindictive woman, Carrigan Crittenden is upset upon the reading of her late father's will that she was given creepy Whipstaff Manor in Friendship, Maine instead of his fortune, but she changes her tune when she learns that there is a hidden treasure within the property. She and her assistant Dibs go to the house in order to investigate, but find that it is haunted by a friendly ghost named Casper and his obnoxious prankster uncles the Ghostly Trio; Fatso, Stretch and Stinky who quickly frighten them off the property. Carrigan tries several means to rid the house of ghosts, but fails time and time again. Meanwhile, Casper sees a report of a teenage witch named Wendy. He quickly manipulates the television in order to convince Carrigan to have Wendy come out to the manor to investigate the haunting. Wendy's life is strained. Upon arriving in Maine, Casper's plan to befriend Wendy backfires when his chaotic uncles come home and try to force Wendy out. Wendy stands resolute and manages to successfully move in. Wendy soon tries to fit in at school, inadvertently gaining popularity for staying at the popular Whipstaff manor and winning the students over for a Halloween party there instead of the popular Amber's boat house where it would have been less authentic. Later, Wendy learns Casper does not remember the details of his life, so she takes him to remember it; eventually coming across an old abandoned toy room. Casper begins to remember details of his life, and when he comes across a sled he remembers that he died of an illness (likely pneumonia) when he stayed out late playing with it, but he chose not to move on, in order to take care of his lonely father. He also remembers a machine his father created called the Lazarus, capable of bringing a ghost back to life. Carrigan and Dibs overhear this and contemplate one of them dying and coming back as a ghost in order to get into the vault supposedly containing the treasure they sought. Carrigan tries to kill Dibs, but accidentally falls from a cliff, dying instead. Carrigan, as a ghost, stops the Lazarus machine before it can resurrect Casper (having earlier learning there was only one dose of the potion to bring him to life) and steals the treasure. She also throws Dibs, who finally grows a spine and stands up to her, out the window, but Casper and Kat trick her into admitting that with her treasure and the potion to bring her back to life she has no unfinished business, and she is ejected involuntarily to the afterlife. The treasure, revealed by Casper is a Brooklyn Dodgers baseball signed by his favorite player Duke Snider. However, when the party started upstairs, Wendy goes up to greet the guests. Casper soon became until the stroke of 10 to be human. At the chime of 10, just as Casper and Wendy kiss, the spell breaks and he becomes a ghost again. He attempts to say "Hi" to the guests, but they scream in terror and flee the manor. Not to let a party go to waste, Wendy leads the trio into starting a Halloween party all their own, having become a family themselves. Cast *Tara Strong as Casper *Taylor Momsen as Wendy the Good Little Witch Production Releasing Box-office Reception Category:Casper the Friendly Ghost Category:2025 Category:2025 films Category:Films Category:Dark Comedy